1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to meters and assemblies for housing meters and, more particularly, to meters providing monitoring, display and communication functions and to assemblies for such meters.
2. Background Information
Conventional analog kWh meters and enclosures therefor are well known in the art. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,746,936; and 5,870,276.
Recently, digital monitor/analyzers and digital kWh meters, which include substantially expanded monitoring and communication capabilities as compared to conventional meters, have been introduced. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,587,917.
For example, the IQ 200 Electrical Distribution System Meter marketed by Eaton/Cutler-Hammer of Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, provides metered and monitored parameters such as: phase currents; line-to-line voltage; real, reactive and apparent power; energy (e.g., watt-hours, var-hours, VA hours); frequency; power factor; minimum/maximum values; system demand; and an ANSI standard KYZ pulse output, which provides suitable pulses in order to accumulate an accurate record of energy measures. The IQ 200 Meter also provides a communication interface to a computer network for data collection, storage or printout. Applications include, for example, industrial applications (e.g., paper manufacturing, automobile manufacturing), commercial buildings employing switchgear, utility applications, and unit substations.
The IQ 200 Meter consists of an IQ 200 Display Module and an IQ 220 Base Module. The front face of the Display Module forms an operator panel including a liquid crystal display screen, which presents system values and functions, and Menu, up/down Scroll, and Enter buttons, in order to allow the operator to view, change and reset system parameters. For example, the user may: (1) display measured system, phase, and minimum/maximum values; (2) view and edit all or individual setpoints (e.g., password, INCOM(trademark) network address and baud rate, system frequency, wiring configuration, CT and PT ratios, demand window, and energy tracking (KYZ pulse output)); (3) view energy, and view and reset peak demands, and any or all individual minimum and maximum values; and (4) change the display for improved viewing. The operator panel is usually installed in order that it is visible and accessible from the outside of the panel or door into which it is mounted.
The Display Module is electrically connected to the Base Module by a suitable cable, which extends from the display port on the Base Module to the corresponding port on the Display Module.
The Base Module measures system values and provides metering data. The rear face of the Base Module includes current and voltage input terminals, power supply terminals, and the display port. The rear face of the Base Module also includes two input/output communication ports: a KYZ pulse initiator port, and an INCOM(trademark) port.
Typically, the IQ 200 Meter is mounted in an electrical switchgear enclosure. Normally, the Display Module is door- or panel-mounted. When the Display Module is mounted in a panel, the Base Module is also mounted to panel behind the Display Module on a pair of U-shaped brackets. Otherwise, the Base Module may be remotely mounted using an L-shaped mounting bracket; mounted directly to a panel or floor; or attached to a DIN rail using a DIN clip. When the Base Module is mounted remotely, the chassis of the Display Module is connected to earth ground.
It is known to employ a conventional kWh meter having an analog display (i.e. a plurality of mechanical dials as shown in analog meter 10 of FIG. 2) in a FT-21 kWh analog meter case made by the former Westinghouse Electric Corporation.
It is also known to employ a kWh meter having an analog meter form factor and a conventional digital display (i.e. a display including a plurality of digits (e.g., each showing the numbers 0-9)) in such a FT-21 kWh analog meter case.
There is room for improvement in meters and housings for meters.
There exists the need to retrofit existing meter cases, in order to provide additional metering capabilities.
There also exists the need to provide suitable enclosures for meters for new construction.
These needs and others are met by the present invention, which provides enhanced display, metering, monitoring and/or communication capabilities in a meter enclosure adapted for housing a conventional analog kWh meter.
As one aspect of the invention, a metering assembly comprises: a meter enclosure adapted for housing an analog kWh meter, the meter enclosure having an opening and carrying a plurality of stabs; a frame including a first side, a second side, a third side and a fourth side, the fourth side of the frame carrying a plurality of electrical terminals, the stabs of the meter enclosure electrically engaging the electrical terminals of the frame; means for securing the frame within the opening of the meter enclosure; a display module including a display port and a metering display driven from the display port; a monitoring module including a monitoring unit, a display port driven by the monitoring unit, and a module enclosure having a first side, a second side, a third side and a fourth side, the first side of the monitoring module being mounted to the first side of the frame, the fourth side of the monitoring module having a plurality of electrical connections to the electrical terminals of the fourth side of the frame, the display port of the monitoring module being electrically connected to the display port of the display module; and means for mounting the display module to the frame offset from the second side of the monitoring module.
The front cover may have an opening, and the metering display of the display module may be accessible through the opening of the front cover. The display module may include a plurality of buttons, which are accessible through the opening of the front cover. The display port of the monitoring module may include a communication cable electrically connected between the display port of the monitoring module and the display port of the display module.
As another aspect of the invention, a metering assembly comprises: a meter enclosure adapted for housing an analog kWh meter, the meter enclosure having an opening and carrying a plurality of stabs; a frame including a first side, a second side, a third side and a fourth side, the fourth side of the frame carrying a plurality of electrical terminals, the stabs of the meter enclosure electrically engaging the electrical terminals of the frame; means for securing the frame within the opening of the meter enclosure; a display module including a display port and a metering display driven from the display port; a monitoring and communication module including a monitoring unit, a display port driven by the monitoring unit, at least one communication port to or from the monitoring unit, and a module enclosure having a first side, a second side, a third side and a fourth side, the first side of the monitoring and communication module being mounted to the first side of the frame, the fourth side of the monitoring and communication module having a plurality of electrical connections to the electrical terminals of the fourth side of the frame, the display port of the monitoring and communication module being electrically connected to the display port of the display module; means for mounting the display module to the frame offset from the second side of the monitoring and communication module; a communication bracket including at least one communication connector electrically connected to the at least one communication port of the monitoring and communication module; and means for mounting the communication bracket to the frame offset from the third side of the monitoring and communication module.
The monitoring and communication module may include a plurality of communication ports, and the communication bracket may include a plurality of communication connectors electrically connected to the communication ports of the monitoring and communication module. The meter enclosure may include a side facing the third side of the module enclosure, the side facing the third side of the module enclosure having a plurality of openings for accepting the communication connectors.
The means for mounting the communication bracket to the frame offset from the third side of the monitoring and communication module may include means for mounting the communication bracket to the means for mounting the display module.
The communication bracket may comprise a U-shaped board having a base and a pair of legs, a printed circuit board mounted to the base between the legs, the printed circuit board carrying the at least one communication connector and having at least one communication cable electrically connected between the at least one communication port of the monitoring and communication module and the at least one communication connector.
The means for mounting the display module to the frame offset from the second side of the monitoring module may comprise a first bracket having a first leg mounted proximate the second side of the frame and having a second leg offset from the second side of the monitoring module, a second bracket having a first leg mounted proximate the third side of the frame and having a second leg offset from the second side of the monitoring module; and a pair of U-shaped brackets, with each of the U-shaped brackets having a pair of legs mounted to corresponding portions of the display module and having a base mounted to the second legs of the first and second brackets. The communication bracket may include a first fastener secured to the first leg of the first bracket and a second fastener secured to first leg of the second bracket.
As another aspect of the invention, a metering assembly comprises: a meter enclosure adapted for housing an analog kWh meter, the meter enclosure having an opening and carrying a plurality of stabs; a frame including a top side and a bottom side, the bottom side of the frame carrying a plurality of electrical terminals, the stabs of the meter enclosure electrically engaging the electrical terminals of the frame; means for securing the frame within the opening of the meter enclosure; a display module including a display port and a metering display driven from the display port; a monitoring module including a monitoring unit, a display port driven by the monitoring unit, and a module enclosure having a top side, a front side and a bottom side, the top side of the monitoring module being mounted to the top side of the frame, the bottom side of the monitoring module having a plurality of electrical connections to the electrical terminals of the bottom side of the frame, the display port of the monitoring module being electrically connected to the display port of the display module; and means for mounting the display module to the frame offset from the front side of the monitoring module.